


Clean Slate

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Good Omens Kink Meme [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Book Elements, Good Omens Kink Meme, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Non-Binary Angels, Show Elements, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: “We told you to separate them!” Gabriel said angrily, whirling to look at Jahzeel. They were watching the bookshop from across the street, invisible to the human eye. “They’re even closer than ever! They’re -- they’re hugging!”“Just wait,” Jahzeel said calmly. “You want them out of the way, yes? They don’t remember who they are. They don’t remember what they are. They’ll be so distracted with their petty problems, they won’t be able to stop...whatever you have in mind.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Kink Meme [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535939
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: Good Omens Kink Meme





	Clean Slate

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [Good Omens Kink Meme](https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/) on dreamwidth, prompt: [Crowley and Aziraphale forget who they are, and context clues make them believe they were a couple](https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/616.html?thread=219240#cmt219240)
> 
> unbetaed, unBrit-picked

The angel Jahzeel looked down at the surveillance images on the pristine white table in front of them. An angel and a demon, sitting on a bench in a park, heads bent together conspiratorially. The same angel and demon, toasting with champagne flutes in the outdoor seating area of a quaint cafe.

“They need to be divided,” the angel Michael was saying, and Jahzeel looked up to study the archangel’s harried expression. “They’re too powerful together. They’re idiots, but work together too well. We need them incapacitated if we’re going to have any hope of bringing the Great Plan to fruition.”

“I thought that had...already been unsuccessful,” Jahzeel said delicately, the harmonics in their strange voice bouncing eerily around the open space.

“We think that was a mistake, which we intend to rectify,” Gabriel said through gritted teeth. “Can you do it or not?”

“Your work at the Tower of Babel was elegant in its simplicity,” Uriel chimed in to add. Sandalphon, the little troll, merely lurked in the background.

Jahzeel looked at each of the archangels in turn, copper verdigris eyes unreadable, before glancing out the window to Earth. “I’ll see what I can do.”

***

Crowley woke in his bed, head pounding. How much had he had to drink last night? He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing, and the pain began to dissipate, leaving confusion in its wake. He was sprawled on top of the covers, fully dressed, down to his snakeskin boots, which made no sense. Even completely sozzled, he always undressed before bed; he liked the sensation of the sateen sheets against his naked skin. He tried to remember what had happened yesterday, but came up blank.

Crowley sat up with a start, hand flailing until it closed on his phone on the nightstand. The bedroom looked familiar, and he knew his name: Anthony J. Crowley. He knew the date, confirmed by the screen of his phone. He knew how his phone worked, and that his Bentley was parked in its space under the building. But he didn’t know what he’d done last night, or what he did for a job, who his friends or family were. He flipped through his phone, looking for clues.

He hoped the pictures would be useful, but they were mostly of ducks, coins on the pavement, and restaurant menus, which wasn’t terribly helpful. Finally, he flipped to a picture of himself, a selfie with another man, compact and white-haired and wearing an old-fashioned frock coat. The man didn’t look familiar at all, but their postures in the pic clearly indicated that they were close, Crowley’s arm draped over the other man’s shoulders. Crowley scanned the image for details, before spotting the name on the facade of the building behind them: A.Z. Fell and Co. A quick Google and he had an address.

Now, to get some answers. He hoped.

***

“Oh my god, it’s you,” a voice came from the doorway, a moment after the chime of the bell, and Aziraphale spun around quickly to face the source of the sound. There was a tall, thin man standing in the door to the bookshop, dark sunglasses on his face, his shock of red hair all but glowing in the dusty sunlight.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” Aziraphale said, disappointed by the tremor with his voice. He’d woken that morning with a headache and a terrifying lack of memory. He’d been wandering aimlessly around what he had discovered was his bookshop, looking for answers, when the door had opened.

“Do you?” the man asked. He handed Aziraphale his phone, which had a cozy-looking picture of the two of them on the screen. “I don’t remember who I am.”

“Neither do I,” Aziraphale said, close to tears. He clung to the phone, staring at the image. “I’m Aziraphale.”

“Crowley,” the man said. Aziraphale handed him back the phone, shivering when their fingers touched. “You seem so familiar. We must have been friends or something.”   
  


Aziraphale nodded miserably. “I know the bookshop is mine, but that’s about it.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Crowley said, wrapping his slim fingers around Aziraphale’s hand. “It’s going to be alright.”

Aziraphale threw himself into Crowley’s arms with a soft, sad sound, and the other man didn’t hesitate before embracing him. “You’re the only thing that feels familiar,” he said, burying his face in Crowley’s shoulder. They’d sit down in a few minutes to make a plan, for the moment, he just wanted to be held.

***

“We told you to separate them!” Gabriel said angrily, whirling to look at Jahzeel. They were watching the bookshop from across the street, invisible to the human eye. “They’re even closer than ever! They’re -- they’re hugging!”

“Just wait,” Jahzeel said calmly. “You want them out of the way, yes? They don’t remember who they are. They don’t remember  _ what _ they are. They’ll be so distracted with their petty problems, they won’t be able to stop...whatever you have in mind.”

“Oh! You’re so clever, I see,” Gabriel said with a laugh. “The others are going to love this.”

The two angels disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog link](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/post/189110932694/clean-slate-melayneseahawk-good-omens-neil)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
